Hinode
by Shadow of Miracles
Summary: Davis: "Y'know...I think I can feel Nat-chan smiling with us...". A Davis/Nat-chan one-shot from the Drama CD, Door to Summer, with some slight Davis/Mimi. Rated T to be save. Please read and review.


A/N: After recently listening to the digimon drama CD, _Door to Summer_, I was inspired to write this one-shot (although it did still take me like a month to write). This is just basically a reflection of Davis' thoughts on Nat-chan. There's some slight Davis/Mimi but nothing big.

p.s. hinode means sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or the Drama CD, _Door to Summer._

----------

_Hinode _

Davis watched the full moon shinning brightly, lighting the night sky with its radiant glow. The stars were out as well as the young goggle head formed different shapes with them in his head. It was a former habit of his that he had stopped a long time ago when he moved to Odaiba. He loved staring at the night sky back in his old town; it was a pastime that he hadn't done in a while. It seemed like ever since he moved to Odaiba there wasn't any time for star-gazing anymore.

He had become a Digidestined and a leader.

The spiky-haired teen slowly rubbed the Digi-egg that was lying in his lap as he formed another shape with the stars.

Being a Digidestined was a full-time job that you couldn't take a vacation from or even an early retirement. There wasn't anybody else who could do what they did, Digimon were still new to the world and while some kids around the world did have their digimon they couldn't travel to the Digital World. It was up to them to protect the balance until someone else could take over.

As the leader it was also required of him to always be there when danger struck. Even if sometimes his friends didn't show it, they looked up to him. During their adventures in the Digital World leading up to their final battle against MaloMyotismon, Davis had become a great leader and earned the respect from many other Digidestined around the world. Being the leader also meant that he was always right in the middle of the danger.

Ever since they defeated MaloMyotismon, things in the Digital World were calmer and with Oikawa's spirit watching over it, the Digidestined weren't needed as much anymore. However there were some times when they were called to do their duties as protectors of the worlds like when Diaboromon tried to take his revenge on the Digidestined for defeating him. In the end, thanks to their combined efforts, they managed to stop that threat as well.

Davis eyes drifted from the stars above to the Digi-egg that was in his lap. He smiled rubbing the giant egg gently; it had gone through a lot today. The Digidestined leader's face fell into a frown as he remembered the earlier events and the chaos they had gone through.

Davis, with DemiVeemon decided to go on a vacation to New York to visit Mimi, who had been happily waiting for him along with Willis and Gummymon. It was a nice to see his old friends again without having to deal with some kind of catastrophe, but he couldn't enjoy it as much as he wanted too. He had come to New York to escape the problems he was facing in Odaiba. His soccer team had lost the district competition and Kari had rejected him, again. Also the youngest among them, Cody, had gotten himself a girlfriend which only made him feel worst about being rejected by Kari again. His depressive mood had caused them to enter an alternate winter New York that was completely deserted except for one girl.

_Nat-chan…_

Davis' frown deepen as he pulled the Digi-egg closer to him, he still couldn't believe that that girl had been a Digimon whose data was corrupted by the "fireflies" which were actually data chips.

_She was so lonely…_

When Nat-chan had gone on a rampage due to the data chips attaching to her, Davis had tried to calm her down putting himself in danger.

_I wanted to save her…_

He had answered her call when no one could hear her, a plea for someone to be there for her. He understood her pain more than anyone because he too wanted to fill those gaps in his heart.

_**Come here.**_

When he first heard her voice everyone thought he had gone crazy.

_**You came.**_

She sounded so happy back there like the fact that he had come to that weird winter version of New York was the greatest thing ever, it was welcoming.

_**I want…to meet you.**_

He wanted to meet her too, he wanted to see who was calling out to _him_, because she was the first to say that to him.

_**I…have no one who will save me.**_

_**I have no one who will stay with me.**_

Her pain was so strong that it was crushing her heart. It was then when he understood that she was really lonely, but it was too late.

_**Don't go.**_

_**Stay with me.**_

Those words were all it took to make him turn around and go back to her, to safe her.

_**Don't be scared!**_

No he wasn't scared, he never was. He just wanted to safe her…to be there for her.

_**Really?**_

_Yeah…really_

Davis sighed heavily feeling the sudden weight of something as guilt on his shoulders. He wanted to help her, but really he had failed her. In the end he couldn't do anything to return her back to normal, to return her to the Nat-chan he had met.

However it seemed he was given a second chance to help Nat-chan.

"Davis?"

The Digidestined leader jumped slightly startled by the sudden called of his name. Looking over his shoulder, Davis' eyes met a pair of soft reddish-brown orbs that were looking right back at him. They both stared at each other for a while until Davis finally noticed how close Mimi's face was to his.

Gasp

"Davis!" Mimi cried out.

Said boy was on the ground rubbing the back of his head that had made contact with the hard floor of the apartment's rooftop. His friend's sudden closeness had startled him making him loose his balance and fall back hitting his head against the concrete, luckily for him his head had broken the fall.

"Oh my god, Are you ok?" Mimi asked as she kneeled next to him to help him sit up, "I didn't mean to startle you! I'm sorry!"

Actually, when she saw him sitting on the edge of the roof all caught up in his star-gazing, she had every intention of scaring him as a little joke. However she had no idea that he would react the way he did, it was a relief that his body fell back instead of forward. It was a long way down and even their fearless leader wouldn't have survived such a fall.

"Don't worry Mimi…ouch" Davis had been too caught up in his thoughts to notice Mimi sneaking up behind him, but he didn't blame her. He stood up making sure that the Digi-egg was safe. After noting that the egg was indeed unharmed he turned to face Mimi.

She still looked a bit upset so he gave her a reassuring smile. The Digidestined of Sincerity giggled slightly smiling back at him.

"How long have you been up here, Davis? Its way too learn"

Davis rubbed the back of his head, a habit that he did when he wasn't sure how to answer a question. "Y'know…just out for some fresh air heheh…"

"At five o clock in the morning?" Mimi crossed her arms raising an eyebrow at the spiky-headed teen in front of him. "I didn't know you were a morning person"

"Well…I am full of surprises!" Davis laughed nervously looking around trying to avoid the looks Mimi was giving him.

The Digidestined of Sincerity pursued her lips leaning back a bit and tapping her foot impatiently.

Davis tried to ignore Mimi's obvious plan at making him talk by whistling a nameless tune and rubbing the Digi-egg in his arms.

Mimi placed her hands on her hips looking at him intensely, she was tapping her foot harder now.

Davis started whistling off tune feeling Mimi's eyes on him and they were not friendly. He turned around closing his eyes and holding his breath.

Mimi puffed her cheeks glaring at the back of her leader's head, "Davis…"

The young teen closed his eyes tighter running out of air and sweating bullets.

Mimi groaned stomping her foot, "Davis!"

Davis let the air he was holding go nearly choking in the process. Making Mimi mad was never a good idea, so he wondered what possessed him to think that she would drop the subject.

He sighed, feeling more tired than he had in a long time, as he turned to face her again, "I was just thinking about… Nat-chan"

Mimi's eyes soften remembering their brief time with the girl or digimon as she turned out to be. They didn't spend a lot of time together, but she had become their friend. They had shared a lot of laughs together and she made Davis really happy, the happiest she had seen him since he arrived at New York.

_Oh Davis…_

Davis looked up at the stars again with Nat-chan's Digi-egg in his arms, a sad smile crossed his features. "You don't see stars like this in Odaiba , huh?"

The brown-haired girl looked up, her eyes sparkled in child-like wonder when she notice the bright stars and the full moon. "Whoa! It sure is beautiful and you're right"

"I wonder if Nat-chan's partner is out there watching the stars right now…"

Davis' comment had surprised Mimi making her look at the boy with a concern look. "Davis…we'll find her partner, I know we will."

"Will we Mimi? New York is such a big place and she/he might not even be here."

"Davis…"

"What if we can't find her a partner? She'll be alone just as she was before!"

Mimi's eyes widen at the sudden outburst her leader just threw at her. He was almost glaring at her and while he wasn't necessarily mad at her, she knew he was mad at the whole ordeal. She looked down, not able to meet those angry brown eyes.

Those sad eyes filled with pain.

Those eyes lacking the strength, the determination he always carried with him.

"I…I don't know if we will find her partner or not." Mimi whispered, still looking at the ground and the small space that separated them.

Davis scowled and resisted the urge to say some smart-mouth comment. He was mad, really mad at the whole situation. It wasn't fair that Nat-chan had been left alone with no one by her side, it wasn't fair that those data chips took advantage of her loneliness and turned her into a monster. It wasn't fair that he had to watch as she exploded into millions bits of data in front of him to protect them from herself.

Nothing about his experience in that winter version of New York was fair.

But even so he couldn't blame Mimi for it, she hadn't done anything wrong. He could only blame himself because he had failed them.

He had failed her.

"If…if I had become her partner…."

The Digidestined of Sincerity looked up, unsure if her ears had heard right. He wasn't looking at her anymore, he was looking at the sky again. He sounded so serious. He looked very serious.

"Davis…no, don't say that" Mimi shook her head for some reason feeling tears ready to come out.

"Because If I did…!" Davis voice cracked as he held the Digi-egg tighter.

She looked down, the tears already flowing freely down her smooth pale cheeks.

"Then she wouldn't be alone! She would be happy! Like she deserves to be, like we all deserve to be….!"

Mimi looked up meeting Davis' eyes, he was trying to fight back the tears. She saw his pain and it was hurting her too. To have gotten so close to someone only to have them taken away unsure if you would ever see them again, she understood that feeling. She understood his pain.

"…Like I deserve to be…"

Her eyes widen. His pain, it wasn't just about Nat-chan it was also about his other problems. The sudden winter version of New York they entered had been created by Davis' heart (mixed with Nat-chan's sorrow) because that was how he felt on the inside. Cold and alone….alone

_Nat-chan's death…must have effected you a lot…more than we realized_

"You think that's why she called out to me?" Davis looked down at the Digi-egg in his arms. "Because she could feel I was lonely too? Why not someone else? Was my heart really that cold? Heh it doesn't matter in the end I couldn't help her….I only failed."

That was the last straw, she couldn't take it anymore. Out of everyone he was the last person who deserved to feel that way. It wasn't fair that he had to go through this feeling alone.

So she did the only thing that she could think of.

She hugged him.

She wrapped her arms around him, being careful to not crush the Digi-egg between them, trying to comfort him. She didn't know how, but she couldn't let him think that he had no one. She couldn't let him think that he was a failure.

"Oh Davis…you may be a goofball, sometimes even hardheaded." Mimi cried and laughed letting her tears wet his shirt, "But you could never -not in a million years- be a failure."

"For all that you've done, for all the battles you've fought, for all the inspiration you have given us, for all the times you've saved our lives…" Mimi continued to cry as she hugged him tighter, "there is just no way that you could possibly be a failure."

"Without you the Digital World and the real world would have been lost so thank you….thank you for never giving up, for always believing in us…and thank you for saving everyone"

Davis' eyes were wide and full of shock making him too stun to even move or say anything. Through all his time as a Digidestined this was the first anyone had ever said words of appreciation to him. The first time anyone had thanked him.

"I know Nat-chan thanks you too." Mimi pulled back a little wiping the tears from her face as she faced their leader, "Without you she would have never known about friends."

Davis looked at Mimi, he was still too stun to move or show any other emotion besides shock.

After a few minutes of silent, Davis closed his eyes letting the tears he was holding back go. A smile broke across his face as more tears came trailing down, landing on the Nat-chan's Digi-egg. When he finally looked up, his smile was brighter than before back to that goofy grin he was famous for.

"Thanks Mimi, you really know how to cheer a guy up." he didn't wipe his tears instead he turned around letting Mimi join him as they stared ahead.

The sky was clearing, no longer night time as the sun was slowly rising over the horizon. The stars were nearly gone and the moon was slowly starting to depart to make room for sun to light the city. The two teenagers watched with wonder as the sun continued to rise, filling them with a strange but warm feeling in their chest.

"Y'know people are always saying that a sunrise is the beginning of a new day where anything is possible…" Davis grinned as a gently breeze passed them drying his tears.

"Yeah and all of our dreams might just come true too…" Mimi smiled. They reached for each other's hands grasping them tightly. Davis hugged the digi-egg closer to him.

Suddenly the two friends started laughing at the outrages things there were saying. However even though they sounded really cheesy, there were some truth in their words. The start of a new day, they could, at the very least, take comfort in that.

"Y'know…I think I can feel Nat-chan smiling with us…"

Davis' words made Mimi turn her head to look at him just as he turned to look at her. She nodded and smiled holding his hand tighter as a small blush colored her cheeks. They looked forward again, the sun had finally risen.

_**Davis. Thank you.**_

------------

A/N: Ok just to clarify some things, the lines in _**italic-bold were words that Nat-chan actually said to Davis in the Drama CD, he was just simply remembering them. Also some might be wondering where this is taking place or where are Willis, Gummymon, and DemiVeemon. Well they're all in an apartment; Willis and the digimon are inside the apartment while Davis and Mimi are in the rooftop.**_

_**Also for those who are interested, I'm actually thinking of writing a sequel to this one-shot that will include Davis/Nat-chan pairing as well as some Davis/Mimi. So if anyone might like that idea please review this story and tell me what you think. If no one says anything that I will not write the sequel because it would be a waste of time If no one would read it. Anyways I love reviews so make sure to leave plenty of them!**_


End file.
